Can't Just Watch
by hanyou-halfa
Summary: Sometimes, only allowed to watch can be murder...says Krista, the keeper of time's new apprentice. When something comes up, can she just stand and watch, or will she go against what she's only allowed to do? Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I said that I might make a sequal to my first story... this isnt it though :D This is a story that kind of just popped into my head, but I don't know if it's a good story. This will be the first chapter or prologue, if you think this will make a good story then please review or personal message me :D hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Diclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom... (sighs) **

**...Can't Just Watch...**

A human with no family, a ghost with no home. A half-ghost with nowhere to go, that's me, or that _was_ me...

I was 10 years old, a little curious, a little naive, yup those we're the days. Until that one fateful day in my parents' lab. My parents were scientists/inventors. They studied the science of ghosts, ghostology it was called, so everything in their lab was ghost related.

Everything was like any normal day to me, my parents tinkered with their inventions downstairs, I ran rampant around their lab, laughing and playing like any little girl would in a room of strange glowing objects, well I would anyway.

Anyway, while I was playing, I came across a strange portal, unfinished and left abandoned. Me, being as curious as I am, I decided to check it out. Most of their inventions were very impressive and always worked properly, but this was different, this portal was new technology, and it was very unstable, but I didn't care.

I slowly approached the strange arc and stared in awe. As I entered the large machine, I heard my parents dropped what they were doing and ran towards the now charging portal to try to get me out, but it was too late. "Krista, get out of there, it's too dangerous!!", I heard them call out. That was the last time I heard their voices...

June 3, 2003

EARLY MORNING, the sound of a large explosion had awoken everyone in the neighbourhood. The house of Maria and Darian Hunt was blown to pieces by an unstable invention of their's. Maria and Darian got out with a few broken bones, concussions, and bruises, but none of those injuries compared to the loss of their 10 year old daughter Krista. She was apparently playing in the machine when it exploded. The explosion reacted with the other inventions, causing a massive flare of green, and blue to fill the morning sky. Unfortunatly, her body was never found...

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Is it good, is it bad? Does it need improvement? **

**Please review :D Sorry for any mistakes...**

**I got over 300 hits for my first story!!! I'm so happy :D (does happy dance while handing out cookies to all!!) Thank you, thank you to all who read it !!! more cyber treats will be handed out to those who review this :D**

**If anyone has a better title for this, please write it in the review, because I don't really like the title much myself... **

**-Kate**


	2. In the ghost zone

**Hi I'm back and here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy please review**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom 

…Can't Just Watch… Ch.2

When I had awoken, I found myself in the strangest place. Everything was green, glowing and spirally. I had also found myself to be floating. I doubt I really cared then, but if I were older when that happened I might have freaked.

I began to float around the strange place, trying to look for my parents. Unknowingly I floated towards a strange island and landed. As my feet touched the ground, I felt, different. But I wasn't sure what it was.

"Where am I?" I asked my self as I walked around the forest-like island. As I was staring up at the environment, I tripped over a root and fell towards a puddle. As I lifted myself up, I looked into the small pool of water, surprised at my own reflection.

Instead of my usual black and blue-tipped sundress, blue under shorts, and black and white spotted head band keeping my raven black hair out of my face, I was wearing a white and baby-blue one sided, long-sleeved shirt, white and baby-blue tights, with matching gloves and boots. My raven black hair had changed to a snowy white with icy-blue highlights and was pulled up in a high ponytail, and my amethyst eyes had turned into any icy blue to match my new outfit.

I was in awe at my new self, but my glee soon faded as a strange blue mist came from my mouth. A slight chill ran through my body and cooled my very soul. I let out a slight shiver, and kept aware of what was around me.

"W-who's t-there?" I called out nervously. I was shocked when I heard an answer. The deep voice rattled me as I slowly turned around to see who it was.

"Hello child," a slight grin crossed his face.

"w-who are y-you?" I asked fearfully.

"I am Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter," he announced.

"and you child, are my prey."

I didn't know what to do, he was inching closer and closer to me and I was frozen in fear. My brain said to run but my legs wouldn't move. I gasped in fear as all sorts of weaponry emerged from his metallic suit of armor.

"Since you are but a mere child, I will give you a 30 second start, I suggest you take it." He cackled as a bunch of his missiles pointed at me. Fortunately, that got me running. As soon as my feet dug into the ground, I sped off.

"The hunt is on." I heard him say to himself as I sped through the woods. I think I ran a good 15 meters before missiles began shooting past me. I couldn't believe what I was going through, me, a 10 year old girl running for her life in some god forsaken nightmare. Just as I found myself at the edge of the forest, I also found myself at the edge of the island.

"There you are, my prey." I quickly turned around to face the heavily-armed suit of armor. I once again froze in terror, unable to move. I could feel my very soul freeze.

The bitter cold rattling me, coursing through my body.

"You will be the youngest addition to my collection, not to mention the rarest, a half-ghost." He grinned as he aimed a net launcher at me. Suddenly I felt that cold coursing through my body concentrate into my hands. I looked down at my glowing hands and, almost by instinct; I held my hands in front of me. Just as he shot the net at me, an icy blast cascaded through my hands and hit the net, forcing it back towards Skulker.

"W-what the?" I stuttered as I took a few steps back, onto the very edge of the island. I looked back to see a now frozen Skulker, a look of shock plagued is frozen face.

This was my chance to escape. I turned around, completely forgetting the fact that I was standing on the edge of the island. I shut my eyes I felt myself falling over the edge, but I opened them again when I didn't feel myself falling downward to my likely death. For reasons still unknown to me, I still took this opportunity to fly away as fast as I could away from that horrid island.

"I'm going to get nightmares for weeks." I gasped out as I looked back at the ever shrinking island. I flew as far and as fast as I could. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Thoughts of my parents began to enter my head. I began wondering if the psychotic suit of armor killed them, but I quickly pushed those thoughts out, I didn't want to think of that. Thoughts of my parents being bombarded with missiles and seeing their cold lifeless bodies covered with blood began to fill my head even more. I began to fly even faster away from the island, to rid myself of those thoughts. I shook my head furiously trying to shake those thoughts and feelings out. Suddenly when I looked up to see where I was going, a large castle was closing in fast.

I tried with all my might to slow myself down, but I went to fast and I was too close to the castle to slow down effectively enough. Soon I found myself zooming through a window, and ramming my head hard against the giant gear, knocking myself unconscious. In my last few seconds of consciousness, I felt a cool ring around my body, starting from my waist and splitting into 2 moving apart from each other. I felt normal again, I thought. Then just as my eyelids collapsed, I saw someone hovering beside me, first he looked to be a child, then he turned into an adult. Before I could ponder more on this, my mind was plunged into blackness.

* * *

**Well, there's the second chapter I hope you liked it. I'm sorry this took awhile but there was something wrong. Anyway, Thanks so much Crista Blad for being my first reviewer :) Cookies and treats for you, yay! (hands out yummy, ooey, gooey treats!!! yumm...) chocolate chunk cookies, fudgy fudge brownies, and a slice of ooey, gooey caramel cake!!! mmm... -drooling- uh, umm I mean, I hope you enjoyed!! sorry for any mistakes. Please review :)**

**-Kate**


End file.
